The present invention relates to a remote power control method and system for a computer system.
An existing power control technique authenticates a remote power control requester with a combination of a user ID with a password, immediately determines whether or not the requested power control should be conducted in response to the result of successful authentication, and conducts the remote power control. This technique may be applied to configure a system which comprises one or a plurality of servers that are waiting at all times. In response to a request for utilization from a client, part or all of resources provided by the waiting servers are allocated exclusively for the client. After the client has utilized the resources, the allocated servers are returned to the waiting state. Consequently, as shown in JP-A-2003-203189, a server rental system can be implemented, where a server is powered on when it is utilized by a client, and the server is powered off after the client has utilized the server.
Also, ACPI (Advanced Configuration and Power Interface) and IPMI (Intelligent Platform Management Interface) are existing technologies. X.509 recommended by ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector) is a standard for electronic key certificates.